


Wubba Lubba Camp Camp

by lunalamoon18



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, schwifty, weird crossover, wrote this while bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalamoon18/pseuds/lunalamoon18
Summary: It's a normal day at Camp Campbell... until a mysterious space cruiser breaks down in camp territory. The campers and counsellors must help Rick and Morty fix their space cruiser, but how?(Camp Camp and Rick and Morty are two of my favourite shows and I thought, why not make a crossover? This is gonna be so much fun!)





	Wubba Lubba Camp Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover fic. I decided this would actually make a cool story. AKA for once I write a fic that actually has a (at least somewhat) coherent story and isn't just some weird mind screw.

It was a normal day at Camp Campbell. Nikki was running after butterflies and trying to catch them, Neil was creating a potion that helps you stay awake and Max was kicking rocks around, bored.

The counsellors had finished cleaning up the cafeteria, and all came out to greet the campers.

"Hello campers! It's such a beautiful day today, isn't it Gwen?" David asked in his usual optimistic voice, smiling. Until a spaceship zoomed out of a green portal in the sky and hit David. He screamed.

"What the HELL? Why is there a giant spaceship in the campgrounds? CAMPBELL, YOU don't have anything to do with this, do you?! You DIDN'T raid Area 51 and bring any aliens back, did you?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Heh, no Gwen, never seen it before in my life." Campbell responded.

"I've seen weirder." Quartermaster shrugged.

The spaceship door opened, and out stepped two people.

"Oh no M-Morty, Morty, we've hit someone with our- _urp_ spaceship Morty!" Rick exclaimed, shaking Morty.

"Oh geez Rick, oh man oh geez, I hope we didn't kill that guy over there." Morty said, looking over at David who was still stuck underneath the spaceship.

"We killed him Morty, we accidentally hit that guy with our spaceship Morty, but-"

"Don't worry, I'm alright guys! See?" David said, getting up from underneath the spaceship. "Welcome to Camp Campbell! I'm David, and these are my friends Gwen, Quartermaster and-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rick responded. "Morty, let's get out of here. This place is lame."

Rick and Morty went back into the spaceship, but a few seconds later Rick hopped back out of the ship and opened the ship's engine, and examined it.

"One of the wires is disconnected, we need to find a wrench M- _urp_ -orty or we're stranded in this craphole forever." Rick said to Morty.

"I'm sorry sir, but there are kids here, so can you please watch your choce of langua-" David said to Rick politely.

"Shut the hell up, does it look like I _urp_ care?" Rick yelled.

"Oh jeez..." Morty said as he stepped out of the space ship.

"Okay, do any of you dimwits know where I can find a- _urp_ wrench?" Rick asked the campers.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I want to be in this hellhole of a camp as much as you do." Gwen sighed, as she started reading a trashy romance novel.

"Hey Davie, I'm pretty sure Quartermaster has a wrench lying around in his quarters. Wanna go fetch for me?" Campbell said.

"Okay, sir!" David said enthusiastically, but Quartermaster stopped him.

"It would be better if nobody came near my quarters at this time." The Quartermaster said, as he walked off to go get the wrench. A few minutes later, he returned with a very rusty wrench. He handed it to Rick, who then fixed up the interior of the cruiser.

"There, should be fixed. C'mon Morty, let's get out of this trash hole." Rick said as he tossed the wrench at the campers. Thankfully it hit nobody, but as it landed beside a bush, the platypus angrily emerged from that bush.

"MUACK." The platypus said.

"Crap Morty, ship's still broken. I've got some spare parts at the garage." Rick said as he took his portal gun out of his pocket. Before he could create a portal, the platypus jumped up and ate Rick's portal gun, before scuttling back into the bush.

"OH JEEZ RICK! That platypus just ate our portal gun!" Morty exclaimed.

"Duh, Morty! Don't just stand there, go catch the _urp_ platypus!" Rick yelled.

Morty went into the bush to try and catch the platypus.

"Just so you know, that platypus is very dangero-" Gwen tried to warn Morty, but was cut off.

"IT BIT ME!" Morty yelled as he emerged screaming from the bush with the platypus attacking his arm. "HELP! HELP!"

Rick ran over to Morty and grabbed the platypus, but it bit Rick too before scuttling away into the bushes.

"Ah crap, well maybe I can use some materials around this junkyard to fix our ship." Rick said.

"SPACESHIP!" Space Kid yelled, as he got into the space cruiser. The space cruiser immediately flew up and away into the clouds.

"Noooo!" Rick yelled.

"Oh geez, oh geez Rick what do we do?" Morty complained.

"You can both stay as campers for the night!" David happily exclaimed.

"Fine." Rick and Morty both said.


End file.
